1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety system for a trampoline.
2. Description of Related Art
The current trend of physical health and fitness has popularized a wide variety of exercise such as the trampoline. More specifically, trampoline has gained great popularity, and is now featured as an Olympic sport. Trampolines are often found in gymnasiums or stadiums. Unfortunately trampoline use risks injury because trampolines traditionally lack safety devices.
Users can suffer injuries when falling off a trampoline or falling on the frame of a trampoline. Traditionally a spongy pad is placed around the trampoline periphery to prevent injury if a user lands outside the trampoline. The spongy pad material absorbs shock and softens a hard landing.
Trampolines can be built to have enclosures as seen in assignee Jumpsport 6,053,845, having an octagonal enclosure. Trampolines currently on the market are not easily upgradeable to have enclosures. Often times, complicated connection hardware is required. Coan 5,941,798 showing an inverted frustro conical configuration bounces a user towards the middle of the trampoline. Unfortunately, a user can still land outside of the trampoline or on the frame of the trampoline.
The invention is an inflatable trampoline enclosure. The inflated trampoline enclosure fits over a trampoline to cover the trampoline frame. Inflated walls prevent the user from landing outside of the trampoline area. Hardware secures the inflatable trampoline enclosure to the trampoline frame.